


Penny and Dime

by katasonic



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Gore, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasonic/pseuds/katasonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Castle, one of the most lethal human beings to ever step foot in Hell's kitchen. He lives by his own code, doing what he knows is right. But what happens when he meets his match? A girl, who lives by the same code, and who has succeeded in killing the leeches of the world without being caught. When they finally meet, things escalate to a level that Frank never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Beginning.

**Five.** That's how many men I hunted.  
**Four.** That's how many I killed.  
**Three.** The victims that I saved.  
**Two.** The number of prisons I've gone through.  
**One.** The one man who found the good in me.


	2. Frank

What is a hero? Someone who saves lives? Someone who does what is right? A hero to you could be different than what a hero is to me. So, what is a hero?  
  
'Frank Castle' the newspaper read in bold lettering. Front Page. Again. Frank took the last sip of his coffee, his nose curling at the taste. With a simple raise of his mug, the woman at the bar gave him a glance, grabbed the new pot and sauntered over to him, careful not to make eye contact. Frank knew that she'd recognized him. He knew that she'd heard of The Punisher, but for some reason, she didn't turn him in. She didn't say a word to him, and he appreciated that. He appreciated the silence. "Thank you, ma'am." he muttered, watching her from beneath the brim of his hat. Her body tensed for only a moment, like it usually did, and she walked away, like she usually did. He smiled, taking a sip from his fresh cup. He would always be thankful for these people, the people who knew they were safe, who knew what he stood for wasn't wrong, it was simply justice.  
  
"Justice, eh?" He mumbled, cocking his head with a chuckle. What did justice truly mean? Lawful? Righteous? No. Dealing out deserved punishment. That was justice. Eliminating the rapists, the murderers, the drug lords, the people who have done true wrong. The people who deserved it. Who deserved to die. That was the code. The reason behind the birth of The Punisher. 

The Punisher. Heh." An old man was shaking his fork at the small television hanging above the bar, but it wasn't Frank on that screen, it was a woman. "The Punisher is the least of our worries with that psycho running around."  
"Watch your mouth, Jerry, I heard she took out three men all on her own."  
"She won't be doing much now that she's locked up for good."

Three? She looked like 90 pounds of teenager. What was a pup like her doing taking out three men? Frank took another sip of his coffee, paying close attention to the screen. Joanna. That was her name. And she was scheduled for the death penalty three days from now. Her crimes included Assault, First Degree Murder, and Possession of Cocaine. What kind of idiot would just throw their life away like that? 

She wasn't his problem. She wouldn't become his problem. There was nothing to do now. "Nothing..." he breathed, staring into his coffee cup. Three days. Three days to make it out of Manhattan, into Pennsylvania, and then into McKean, where he would have to then find the girl, convince her to come with him, and then find a way to get her out. What a crock of shit. No way would he challenge death itself. 

"Sitting here isn't helping anyone." The waitress was back at his table, holding another steaming pot of coffee. "Ma'am?" He tapped his fingers against the mug, keeping his stare on the bottom. Slowly, she reached her hand towards him, slipping the mug out of his grasp and setting it down on the edge of the table. "I see a lost man, with no one left, hoping that someday, he'll be lucky enough to see the light that brings the end..." She poured coffee into the mug, sliding it back to him. "And a girl, who knows what's right, has lost the way, and has accepted the reaper that haunts her..." She was silent, and when Frank looked up, she had taken a step towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "No life deserves to end that way, Mr.Castle. You of all people, should know." This woman, this woman that he had appreciated so much, this woman who had given him the gift of silence, had finally spoken. And he was still thankful. Thankful for her depiction of him. Thankful for how true it was. 

"Closing is in ten, Mr.Castle, can I get you a cup to go?" She made her way back behind the counter now, and was watching him closely, judging his expression, wondering what he would do next. "Yes ma'am." he muttered, running his thumb along the brim of his mug. 

Hell's Kitchen could survive a few days without him. 


End file.
